A chance at change
by TheTinyestOne
Summary: A Gaara Hinata One shot, a series of chances change her in a way he never would have expected. Inspired by the song "Sea of love" By Cat power.


_A Chance at Change_

_TheTinyestOne_

I have an exam at 9/15 am tomorrow. It is 10.24pm right now I have read one set of notes. And I can't help but write this enjoy it! And pray for me, oh god pray for me… College I hate you, and my own foolishness even more.

Dedicated to Matt

You changed my life by taking the simple chances most of overlook.

I feel so blessed to be apart of your life again.

I love you.

* * *

Having a chance to change is a rare opportunity realizing you have such a chance is even rarer. Many little such chances are taken and many more ignored, such small chances can change a life dramatically.

It was her, it was almost hard to believe the change in his demure little wife. When he had first met her she had been a shy little tom boy hiding behind miles of clothes, admiring a boy that the entire village despised for that he was worth because she wanted to be brave like him. He at the time could only think that she was weak. Nothing terrible special in the long run, and would probably be killed in the battle that would come in the wake of the chunnin exams. He hadn't given her a second thought, his mind occupied with the battles ahead of him, contrary to popular belief all he saw when she battled her cousin was an idiot, a young kuniochi too weak to be the ninja everyone expected her to be.

He didn't notice her again till he returned to the village shortly after Naruto left, She was at the training grounds by herself, hands a bleeding mess as she threw kunais a target, her hands evidently showing a long day of work on her hand to hand combat. He began to pity her, hair beginning to grow out she was definitely more attractive than the last time he had seen her, however she was still a shy girl, she tremble when he went to show her a better method of training with the kunai.

Her hair was longer this time, brushing just past her shoulder lades, he found her not at the normal training grounds but at the chunnin exam once more. She had changed to say the least, while she was still in the habit of hiding her body under layers upon layers of clothing as she always had, she had a stronger aura around her, and defeated her opponent with very little mercy. Using the method of throwing the kunai that he had taught her. He couldn't help but be a little proud of her. She passed the chunnin exam with flying colors, he smiled her, Tsundae gave him an odd look from her seat next to him before pouring him a bit more sake.

She had grown her hair even longer he noticed as she came with the delegation from Konoha, bringing with her the papers he had to sign so they could begin organizing a new stronger peace treaty between Suna and Konoha, at eighteen she has reached her full height, and has gained a women confidence to match the body she has now gotten. He felt a strange sweet feeling fill the area beneath his lungs the kind of way you imagined a cloud taste like. Her style had changed as well, a pair of shorts had taken the place of her typical lose pants, and a tight mesh top poked out from underneath a white long shelved half shirt. He murmured to Temari, standing next to him,

"The Hyuuga girl, I wouldn't think they would let their heir out like that?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw his sister grin, taking in the girls outfit change, even her hair was different, partially pulled up keeping it out of her eyes in the hot desert.

"Keeping her voice equally low as his, and her lips hardly moving Temari replied.

"She is threaten to disown the clan if they didn't let her take over as the information retrieval specialist, she is amazing at her job according to Shikamaru,"

"What is she doing with the diplomats then?" He asked, eye never leaving the women in the mesh top, with the lavender eyes. Her chin was held high she looked so strong and yet so delicate, walking as through she knew all the men in the world wanted her. She had grown up with a vengeance.

"She's' their suggestion for you," Gaara dropped the papers he was holding.

They were getting married today, sealing the contract between the leaf and the sand. She looked beautiful, he felt scared.

A year had passed, he had watched this girl change in from the shy little tomboy hidden under layers of clothes to a strong confident kunochi capable of seducing the secrets of a lifetime out of a man to a wife, with a few jounin missions on the side. He sat on their bed looking at her as she sewed a button back on his shirt, and smiled, leaning slowly forward till he could count the eyelashes framing her eyes, he felt a rush of fright the like of which he hadn't in a year since their wedding in fact. He also felt a rush of affection.

"I love you," He hadn't meant to say it, it had just slipped out past his teeth, quickly to avoid his embarrassment he kissed her thoroughly. As he pulled away his wife looked him, a smile lighting her face, making her glow. He looked away, blood rushing to his cheek to form a blush under his skin. She gripped his chin, making him meet his eyes.

"I love you too,"

A change can take a life time, and small things can effect how it happens, the gentle light in Gaaras eyes when he stood next to his wife, and his daughter. A simple change like helping a girl hold a kunai, or smiling as she got promoted to chunnin, changes like this can give someone a chance to live when they felt like they couldn't.

* * *

The song that inspired this is truly beautiful you should have a listen to it =)


End file.
